1st Republican Debate
by user DanielM After The Republican Party Presidential Debate Thursday Night I was never so disappointed but also surprised in all my life. I took many notes about the Debate and also wrote down some of my thoughts. First off I have to say, the Only Candidate I noticed that made eye contact not only with the person asking the question, but also with camera and the audience, was Jim Gilmore. Jim Gilmore in my opinion did the best job at interacting with us as though he were in our living rooms. John McCain never looked so scared and nervous in all my life, he was shaking and his voice was quiverry, up until about 9:00 McCain looked like he had seen a ghost. Now in opinion McCain when answering a question looked like he was reading a script, he stared at one spot the entire time and would mess up when answering almost like he was misreading the lines in the script. His answers were very off and very odd. The Question was asked would you change the Constitution Law that says you must be a born citizen of the U.S. to run for President. The Candidates answered: Mitt Romney- No Sam Brownback- No Jim Gilmore- No Mike Huckabee- Yes, after 8 years (answers in joking way) Duncan Hunter- No Tommy Thompson- No John McCain- will consider (depends on if arnold endorses me) Ron Paul- No Rudy Giuliani- Yes Tom Tancredo- Yes One thing that really just gets to me is when Candidates try and throw God into everything they do, until they get into office and then they vote and lead against everything God is for. Mitt Romney had to have had the time of his life Thursday Night, he answered almost every question, where other candidates could only answer a few, he was asked one negative question where others were aksed negative questions all night, Mitt Romney also had the most political character of them all. "I Love America, and I Love the American People, there is nothing I dislike about America." I mean come on what was he going to say? On The Issue of Osama Bin Laden, Romney stated at an ealier date that he was not going to move Heaven and Hell to find one man, McCain said that was naive. When asked about it at the Debate, Romney said we should be focused on fighting all of terrosim not just one terroist. McCain said quote: "I will follow Him to Hell!" Referring to Osama. Duncan Hunter was very adamit about disarming Iran, and said we need to do it fast. When Ron Paul was asked the question about demolishing the IRS, Paul did not think but quickly said Yes without hesitation. Another Question that was asked was, Would the day that Roe v.s. Wade was overturned be a Good Day? Everyone said Yes except Giuliani. Tommy Thompson said we should leave Abortion up to the states, One thing I noticed about Thompson was that his answers were always short, he never elaborated, just answered and then was done. Mitt Romney said he was always personally pro-life but yet I dont know if you recall back when he ran for U.S. Senate against Ted Kennedy he said he was for Pro-Life and always has been due to a young lady that his family was close to that had an abortion and was very dear to him, now I guess that young lady is not as close sense of course he has always been Pro-Life. Sam Brownback did not hold back on answering or responding to the Issue of Abortion, he was very passionate about The Right To Life. Even when he was asked to give just a YES or NO Answer on Abortion, Rudy Giuliani would still not do so instead he did what we know as 'Beating Around The Bush' Ron Paul seemed to be the only one naturally relaxed and happy to be there, he seemed joyful and very well prepared. However him and Tommy Thompson seemed to be outcast from the rest. Tom Tancredo as we all know was very up front about his Anti-Illegal Immigration, however he did not touch on it as much as I thought he would. Mitt Romney and Rudy Giuliani said they are for Stem Cell Research with the restriction of not cloning. Sam Brownback, Mike Huckabee, Duncan Hunter, Jim Gilmore, Ron Paul, and Tom Tancredo were all against Stem Cell Research. John McCain was for it. Tommy Thompson said there is still much more research that needs to be done before a decission is made. When asked what Taxes they would cut other than the Bush Tax Cuts, the Candidates said: Mitt Romney- Interest Tax Sam Brownback- Flat Tax choose which Taxes to pay. Jim Gilmore- Car Tax Mike Huckaee- Fair Tax & get rid of Capital Gains, and IRS Duncan Hunter- Exports Tax, Trade Tax Tommy Thompson- minimum tax, flat tax, option which ever is least, fair tax Ron Paul- income tax Rudy Giuliani- death tax Tom Tancredo- Fair Tax John McCain was asked which three Democrats Would You Appoint to a Cabinet Position. He answered 1. Joe Lieberman, 2. Joe Lieberman, 3. Joe Liberman Duncan Hunter said the Government's Biggest Failure was not handling Immigration Properly. A Politico Reader asked John McCain if he believed in Evolution he said Yes, when asked who didn't only three raised their hands: Sam Brownback, Mike Huckabee, & Tom Tancredo. Jim Gilmore said he was not the only conservative running, but he was the only consistent conservative running. I must say as far as I know everything Jim Gilmore has said he would do he has done, and his positions have always been the same. Ron Paul said he trusts some media but not all, he said he trusts the Internet more which is why Restrictions should not be placed on Internet use. Sam Brownback said he would have a Strong Foreign Policy as President. Mike Huckabee got stirred up on the topic of Faith and Voting, Mitt Romney and others said their faith woul not influence how they would vote or lead, Huckabee replied with saying that his faith is who he is, its why he leads and votes the way he does. He said that when someone says my faith will not influence the way I vote or lead, they are saying that it does not mean much to them. Huckabee said that however his Faith Does. Tom Tancredo was asked if he was in favour of women's rights. He said yes to allowing equal wages but no to abortion. Rud Giuliani said he was for a Tamper Proof Card for Immigrants, all the Candidates agreed except for Sam Brownback, Ron Paul, and Tom Tancredo. Mitt Romney said we must win the War On Terror, John McCain said it was handled badly and that he would have done better. My personal opinion about each candidates was that they did not have the fair amount of time giving them that was given to Mr. Romney. Mitt Romney had way to much time given even when his time was up, and to me that is not fair politics. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User DanielM Category: May 4, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.